Army of the Spider Queen
Arachne and her daughters copy the characteristics of the character (if they are above the table) and his pet at the beginning of the fight plus some coefficient. If at least one characteristic is higher than the table one, then it is replaced by the one that the character has, the rest remain tabular! 'Monster' SCROLLS 'Spider ELIXIRS' 'Avatar' 'Medals' Subjects Reserves Gifts 'Walkthrough for Part 3(Daughter of Poison/Daughter of Evil) Full Event' 1) Gather Summons for Daughter of Poison & Daughter of Evil. a) Summons can be obtained from Gifts, Daily Task & Daily Game Entry Reward. ---- 2) Summon them till you get 88 Recipes for Greaves, Sceptre, Heart & Brood as well as 1100 Spider Eyes. a) Gather 9680 Primary Chaos Fragments, 176 Ancient Secrets & 704 Spider Bait - Craft 88 Greaves of Arachna. Chaos Fragments Drop from Chaos Army or inside Gift. Get Ancient Secrets & Spider Bait from Alpha/Delta/Omega Summons. b) Gather 176 Essence of the Past, 176 Essence of Ancient Past & 176 Essence of Forgotten Past - Craft 88 Sceptres of Arachna. Essence Recipes Drop from Spiders in Cave(EoP = lvl 5+)(EoAP = lvl 7+)(EoFP = lvl 9+) or can be obtained via gift. c) Gather 88 Alpha Henkid Scroll, 88 Delta Henkid Scroll & 88 Omega Henkid Scroll - Craft 88 Hearts of Arachna. Scrolls can be obtained through Gifts or via transforming a Meso, Proto or Hyper Henkid Scroll via the use of an Essence. ---- 3) Using those Greaves, Sceptres and Hearts - Craft 440 Brood of Arachna. 'Walkthrough for Part 3(Daughter of Poison/Daughter of Evil) Medals Only' 1) Gather Summons for Daughter of Poison & Daughter of Evil. a) Summons can be obtained from Gifts, Daily Task & Daily Game Entry Reward. b) Kill 100 of Each to achieve Medal - Insecticide. 2) Summon them till you get 8 Recipes for Greaves, Sceptre, Heart & 8 Recipes for Brood as well as 600 Spider Eyes(For Medal = Opthalmologist). a) Gather 110 Primary Chaos Fragments, 2 Ancient Secrets & 8 Spider Bait - Craft 1 Greaves of Arachna. Chaos Fragments Drop from Chaos Army or inside Gift. Get Ancient Secrets & Spider Bait from Alpha/Delta/Omega Summons. b) Gather 2 Essence of the Past, 2 Essence of Ancient Past & 2 Essence of Forgotten Past - Craft 1 Sceptres of Arachna. Essence Recipes Drop from Spiders in Cave(EoP = lvl 5+)(EoAP = lvl 7+)(EoFP = lvl 9+) or can be obtained via gift. c) Gather 1 Alpha Henkid Scroll, 1 Delta Henkid Scroll & 1 Omega Henkid Scroll - Craft 1 Hearts of Arachna. Scrolls can be obtained through Gifts or via transforming a Meso, Proto or Hyper Henkid Scroll via the use of an Essence. d) After Crafting 1 Heart, 1 Sceptre & 1 Greaves = Weird Fashion Medal. ---- 3) Craft 8 Greaves, 8 Sceptre & 8 Hearts. a) Craft 8x Brood of Arachna to get Brood of Arachna 40x. Medal = Spider Eggs Category:Events